runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel/Archive 5
Pardon I, Soldier 1033, hereby pardon The Excel of all wiki crimes past and present, order an immediate reinstatement to the administrator group, order the immediate unblocking of his account, order the immediate unprotecting of his user and talk pages, and issue a formal apology on behalf of the State Department. 03:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Where did this come from? 03:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Ahk - Welcome back! 03:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Archive 4 Archived (Lets put all that behind us shall we) 03:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :* First... well it's kind of first except for the above bit... but still first 03:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Protection IP addresses are people too. 03:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) AEAE AGF 03:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) "It is a common mistake to protect pages unnecessarily; remember that protection should be used only to stop vandalism or edit wars. Even main pages do not need to be protected unless they are consistently targets of vandalism." - 03:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* I know, right. I'm on a roll - I think Zerouh should archive his talk page now 04:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Log Do you have any CSS that could spruce up my Slayer log? 04:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *Big Red Boom... love the name =D haha 04:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *It's very nice :D 04:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig I Love the new sig! I might have to look into doing something like that =P 01:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) MOAR CSS! Do you think you can do something like that with my sig? If possible, expand from just the ely to the full sig. (I'll give you a cookie) 01:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Here is your cookie. I'll try to get the height right. 03:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to let the pictures out of the restraints with that style? 03:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to stop it from starting a new line for the sig? It's really annoying. 06:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll probably just get it back to my old sig until our coding abilities improve. 21:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Updated the Stop Template Hi, just letting you know I've updated the stop template. Can I get you to read this please which will explain how to use the template. Thanks, 06:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Haha - I love the new sig so cool. and what exactly is the "mistery page of doom"? lol 07:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::* haha - you like it? =P annnndd congratzz + Check out this page 00:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Website Excel, you're a legend; webs tends to be extremely blocky and rather annoying to use after a while. I shall try these two that you recommended and see if they're indeed better. Thanks for the tip. ^_^ P.S. Your signature is AWESOME, if you wouldn't mind would you share the secret of how it rolls out like that? 00:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) No I knew you weren't Excl. I said you're a legend for telling me about those websites. xD I've never messed with CSS so I wouldn't know how to do that. =/ 21:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Gradients Just wondering if someone has changed the coding that makes the header template not go transparent? example: As you can see the template goes to a cream color instead of white, which gives it the transparent gradient effect. If you could fix this I'd greatly appreciate it. 04:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* Gahhhh! it's p'ing me off that I can't find what's wrong with the coding >.< 05:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Plug-ins I don't find the blog tab very helpful, and to most it wouldn't be much use for our wiki. There are also badges, but we have hardly enough people involved with the wiki for them to be of any use. Saying this though, if you feel this would benefit the wiki then go ahead, you have my support - Ask Zerouh and Offside as well though 04:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Why hasn't he liked your recent work? O_o annnddddd -evil laugh- hehehehehehee }:) 04:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I just think if it isn't broken, don't fix it. Yeah, I do use Chrome, but don't go out of the way to change it for me. I think the badges idea is a good way to get people more involved. 04:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan We need a new featured clan. Any suggestions? 07:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm no good with templates Hey - Can I get you to help me with a template...? Link: Template:Create I was trying to make it the if you type the create box would automatically create "Clan:" into the text box... Coding: type=create bgcolor= width=30 default= }|Clan = Clan: |Union = Union: }} preload= editintro= buttonlabel=Create New Page hidden= searchbuttonlabel= break=no namespaces= prefix= Which appears as, but it the when you do the union bit it doesn't work (The clan bit does). Have a look at the template page (link above). Thanks in advance, 01:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :* Oh - okay =/ haha thansk anyways 02:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't find anything!!! How is that possible?! haha - I'm looking through wikipeda's template articles at the momenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Template#Parameters 02:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *Cool! and I FOUND INFO! yay! haha http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23switch :* Haha - took me a good half hour looking through wikipedia, mediawiki and wiki help =S trying to find it - I still don't understand how to fix the template though =/ 03:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) GAHHH!!! I can't fix the stupid thingg ... -.- 03:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Holy....! That looks absolutely sick!? =D haha thanks 05:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Funny That's a real funny thing to demand, coming from the guy who was banned not to long ago. 22:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) A bribe can go very far nowadays. 22:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I never said that. Nonetheless, let us stop this useless talking and continue on with our work. You're right, I haven't been a very good Admin, but just give me some time to get into the position comfortably. 22:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Shit, just wasted some time before I realized this, but all the pages but the Event Crash, in the Stubs page don't belong on this Wiki. Please delete them along with all the other pages I created. 22:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Where is the delete page button? 22:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Congratz on completing the User page template looks great! annnd good job with coding the Featured Clan template =o but what's this second property thingy? 00:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Update :* Ahk cool - Thanks 05:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, MinigameGod told me to ask you 4 further information about the badges system I asked Soldier to do, but he didn't. I was told that you asked Wikia Staff for it. Have you gotten any reply regarding it? 23:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Is there any way we can implement it ourselves? 23:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Badges & Blogs So what's happening with the badges and blogs? 03:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Update Archive Box Thanks for the ccs for the archive box - Could you fix it so it doesn't disappear again so easily? Thanks in advance 03:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges Are fun ;D 23:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :* Lol, Again, thanks for the archive box update + You like the badges? ;o They're a bit different... 23:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Redirects shouldn't be used on a Clan: page. 22:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll take it up with him when I start looking through the Union pages. 22:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Since you wish to be difficult, I encourage you to look at the deletion log 03:14 January 4, 2011. 22:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Your clan can be special. If you have something to say about me, tell me and not someone else. 23:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) If it means that much to you, go ahead and revert it. Good faith. 23:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Which policy would that be? 23:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Speedy deletion does not mean that an article will be deleted. It is the responsibility of the person who deletes the article to decide whether or not it should be deleted. If you don't think it should be there, then remove it. 00:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Again, if it's a big deal to you, remove the pages from the category. 00:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey - If you do write a full on blog I'll get you to add the Blog template on the page. - Thanks 23:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dungeoneering It really depends on your team (number of team members), and the complexity/size of the floor you're doing. To maximize experience, I suggest you do large floors with a 5-man team. Cheers, 01:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates Lol ooh... someone decided to get fancy with their CSS. :P Blog Template Hey - I made the blog template as a warning for other users before reading the blog because it could contain things that they might not want to read. So effectively it should be placed at the top of each blog post. Thanks, 23:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * Having a warning about a blog isn't very useful when the user has already read the post. The whole idea of the template is that it warns users that the content could be controversial - A warning isn't helpful if it's at the end of the post...? 23:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RuneScape Businesses Wiki I suggest asking to adopt the wiki here. (ask of 'crat instead of admin?) 02:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hey... I'm just letting you know I'm going on a school camp thingo on the first week of February and I'll need you to let Maximus Vir know he can change the Featured Clan template to the Clan, Skill Union when it reaches the first. I said his clan could be the Feb Featured Clan here after he posted here. Thanks, 00:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Deletion re-write Hey, I have painfully re-written the deletion and speedy deletion policies here - Can I get you to have a look and support/deny or recommend any changes, as I hope to implement the new policies asap. Thanks! 06:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC)